You're too good for him
by rachelberrys
Summary: Rachel asks Santana to help her learn a dance for Finn. Santana makes her feelings for Rachel very clear. Pezberry fluff/pezberry friendship. Short 1 shot. Set in early season 1.


"it's because you're so weirdly proportioned." Rachel stopped dancing, put her hands on her hips and glared at Santana. "Sorry, girl, but I speaks the truth." Santana was teaching Rachel a slightly more seductive and sexual dance that Ms. Berry was used to. "I'm not weirdly proportioned, Santana!" Rachel had always had trouble feeling comfortable or confident with her body. She had a big nose, short legs and small boobs. She didn't look the way other girls at school looked. Glee club was helping her express herself and get to know herself through song and dance and it helped her feel a bit more comfortable with the skin she was in. "Just…let's keep going." Rachel was determined to learn this dance. She had everything planned out perfectly. Finn was coming over that night for a study date, and Rachel was ready to show him what she had. "Okay…" Santana walked about to the back side of Rachel and took the smaller girls arms in her hands to help her with the motions. She ran Rachel's hands down the side of her body and shot her hands out by her hips.

"Rachel, you're like a soggy noodle."

"I am trying my best, Santana. Your attitude isn't helping."

Santana walked around to her bag to grab her water bottle. "Well it doesn't seem like it. Why do you want to impress Finn so badly anyway? He's a boy, just show him some side boob and you'll never hear the end of it." Rachel rolled her eyes and walked over to her bag, as well. The choir room seemed so big with only the just two girls in there. "Santana, I know I'm not as sexy as you, but I'm trying."

"Well, you're not trying hard enough."

Rachel grabbed her bag, "I asked you to help me Santana, I'm not going to stay here if you're just going to mock me. If you didn't want to help, you could have just said no. I would have asked Brittany." Rachel started to leave before Santana stopped her. "Rachel wait, I wasn't trying to mock you." Rachel exhaled and turned back to Santana. "Why are you so mean to me? I've never done anything to you, I've always been nice to you and you just constantly cut me down."

Santana shrugged, rolled her eyes and sat down on one of the choir room chairs. "I don't try to be mean to you, Rachel." She crossed her arms; it was a defence mechanism for her. Rachel went and sat down beside her. Santana continued. "I didn't mean to offend you, Rachel. I was actually really excited for today."

"Really? You were excited to teach me how to dance? It didn't seem like it." Rachel asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I like dancing, and you're kind of cool. Or whatever."

Rachel made her flattered, satisfied pout face she makes when she likes what someone says about her. "Did Santana Lopez just call me 'kind of cool'?" Santana laughed. "Let's not make a thing of it." She continued, "You know I was actually kind of nervous for today."

"Why would _you_ be nervous? I'm the one with no dancing abilities, who gave herself one hour to learn an entire dance."

Santana scoffed. "You're really talented, Rachel. You're really pretty and I like you. Okay? A lot."

Rachel perked up, excitedly. "You think I'm talented?" This made Santana roll her eyes. "Didn't you hear what I said, Rachel?"

Rachel just shrugged. She heard that Santana thought she was talented. "I said I like you. In like, a watch movies in our underwear, kiss you goodnight and make you gross vegan pancakes in the morning sort of way." Rachel didn't say anything so Santana continued. "But whatever, I get it. You're not into me that way." Santana started packing up her bag to leave.

"That's really sweet of you to say, Santana." Santana didn't look at her; she just shrugged her shoulder and said, "You're too good for him, Rachel." She turned around now. "Finn's a good guy, but he doesn't like you the way I do. He doesn't have the same look in his eyes when you perform that I do. He has a lot of his own stuff going on; he's having a baby with Quinn. He's distracted. On my way to school today I saw a sunflower and I thought it would match that one really ugly but somehow cute on you yellow plaid sweater you own. You usually wear it on rainy days. I thought it would look great in your hair. If I thought you would have worn it I would have picked it and given it to you. I think about you like that, Rachel. I know you. I think about you when you're not around. Do you think Finn does that?"

Rachel shook her head and softly shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well I don't think he does. "

"Santana, I can't have feelings for you that way, because that's just not who I am. I'm sorry." Rachel really was sorry, this girl in front of her was vulnerable, and a lot different than she had ever seen her before.

Santana was standing by the piano at this point. "I know. It sucks. I know I'm mean to you a lot but…" Santana rolled her eyes; this was way too personal for her. "It's only because I can't tell you that I like you and that you look cute or that I think about you. I can't do that Rachel, and to not talk to you at all would be even worse. My only option is to be mean." Santana felt defeated.

"You wouldn't have to be mean. You can be nice without flirting with me."

"It's not that easy. I'm from Lima Heights. I grew up with extremes. I'm either super lovey, or I'm gonna make it seem like I'm gonna cut you." Santana shrugged a little. They both laughed.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend, Santana. I like spending time with you." Santana smiled a very big and genuine smile. "We can still do a movie night, you know. But maybe with our clothes on." Rachel joked.

"I would like that." Santana was happy for the first time in a while.

Santana put down her bag and continued with the dance. "Okay, so you need to use your hips like a boomerang."

Rachel smiled and followed Santana's lead.


End file.
